Connection of Three Worlds
by iluvsoul12
Summary: Kagome suffered as the sole survivor of her friends and family as they were killed by the hands none other than Naraku and his minions. Her body reduced of age as a mysterious man in black brought her to a new world and into the organization.
1. Chapter 1: Loss

**Hey readers! New story heh.. Here's the summary!**

**Kagome suffered as the sole survivor of her friends and family as they were killed by the hands none other than Naraku and his minions. Her body reduced of age as a mysterious man in black brought her to a new world and into the organization. She was brutally trained and transformed with Yoma inside her creating her what people call, "Claymore". But, as she discovers the true terrors of the organization, she sought refuge and set her goal as her first priority: to gain revenge on Naraku. She uses her dimensional teleportation powers to escape and unexpectedly stumbles upon into a ninja village of Konohagakure.**

**Warning: AU, Crossover between three worlds, Kagome looks like a child at 12 or 13 but really is 22, OOC-ness possibly.**

**Pairing: Sasuke/Kagome/Naruto**

**iluvsoul12: Story-chan iku!**

**Story-chan: Hai!**

Chapter 1: Loss

"INUYASHA! SANGO! MIROKU! SHIPPO! Minna.." Kagome screeches out. She layed on the ground splattered in blood. She attempted to reach out to her friends but it was a failed attempt.

As for her friends, they had been brutally murdered by their sole enemy, Naraku. They all laid dead, but just like Kagome, they were also splattered in each others' blood. Everyone, everyone died.

"W-Why? Why..how would this happen?! Everyone...", Kagome let out only a whisper and tried to look upward at the disgusting Naraku's face.

"Kukuku~ What a beautiful sight you are in~ How delightful!", Naraku sadistically purred.

"W-WHY?! HOW?!", Kagome screamed out with all her might. Her result was a shot of pain at her wounded hole on the stomach.

"Why and how you ask? Well that's an obvious question~", Naraku mocked. "All of you were weak. All your efforts in pursuing me were all a waste."

'No! We...made a mistake.. That's all! We weren't weak, were we?', Kagome painfully thought to herself. She knew she and her friends were NOT weak. Or maybe, were they?

"Now that you are the only one alive, I can spare you an offer~", Naraku tempted her.

"Never you filthy monster! Bring back Inuyasha...BRING BACK EVERYONE!", Kagome yelled with all of her strength. She ended up with a few cough up of blood. She growled in pain knowing that this was her limit.

"Oh I see how it is.. Why not just die then~?", Naraku cooly brushed off her refusal. He lifted one of his tentacles and strikes death blow toward Kagome.

Kagome was still laying on the bloodied ground waiting for her death and thought, 'So this is how it ends..'

But suddenly, Kagome's whole form disappeared right before his tentacle reached her.

'Dammit, I was so close into killing her! But it doesn't matter now~ This world is mine!', Naraku mentally cursed then laughed evilly.

What will happen to Kagome? Where did she go?

**Review review review! I need reviews to motivate more!**


	2. Chapter 2: Founded

**Hey readers! This is the second chapter! Sorry for the last chapter was short and sorry that if this chapter is short too... It'll probably stay like that..**

**Warning: AU, Crossover between three worlds, Kagome looks like a child at 12 or 13 but really is 22, OOC-ness possibly.**

**Pairing: Sasuke/Kagome/Naruto**

**iluvsoul12: Story-chan iku!**

**Story-chan: Hai!**

Chapter 2: Founded

Kagome slowly woke up after going unconscious. But then she realized she was supposed to be dead. She slowly stood up with her entire body sore and looked around just to see a forest of trees surrounding her and a huge lake. She went over to the lake and saw herself...in a very tiny form. Her body had aged backwards..meaning her body was in the form of a 12-year-old. That fact made her gasp. How did this happen?

As she stared at her reflection, she also heard a rustle in the bushes and a dark figure hidden it. She whipped around and quickly stood in her defensive stance.

"Who's there?!", she fiercely demanded. She was scared. Her body was weak and could hardly stand. Now with a stranger, she couldn't be sure if this shadowy figure will attack her or not. She couldn't take any chances as of now.

"Calm down little girl. No need to be so feisty.", the shadowy figure calmly told her. The figure stepped out of the trees and appeared as a man dressed in all black. This made her even more suspicious.

"W-What do you w-want?", she stuttered as she continued to lose energy. Her vision became hazy and collapsed to the ground.

She finally woke up again just to find herself near a warm fire with the man dressed in black. She sat up with her head still dizzy. She was unsure whether to thank the man or run away now. Suddenly, she smelled the scent of smoked fish by the fire and her stomach began to growl. She blushed as she covered her stomach from rumbling too much.

"There's no need to cover that. I can tell you're hungry... Have one.", the man in black offered one of the fish. 'She'll be a great warrior, I can sense that. I must turn her into one..' He thought.

She took one as he handed one to her and gobbled it all up within a second, leaving the bones.

"Thank you, mister! That was delicious.", she thanked to him in a childlike manner. But in the back of her mind, she told herself,'It has begun now. The reduction of age has affected my current manner..'

The man in black smirked, and thinking how she would be the next candidate to be, publically known as, "claymore". All he needed to do was to control her into becoming a claymore.

"So, where is your family?", he bluntly asked.

"Me? Um... Well...", she knew her family is back in the other world but she could not tell him that so instead:"T-They died.." She looked away from him to avoid showing emotion. She was easily read through her eyes. She didn't know how or why. It was easy to tell how she feels, no matter how she tries to hide them. It's always shown in her eyes.

'Yes. Good choice.', he thought as he continued to smirk. "Well now, do you have a place to live?"

Kagome started to feel suspicious of the man. What was he getting at? Butterflies seemed to fly rapidly in her stomach, feeling nervous.

"I don't have a place to live...Why are you asking me these questions?", she answered and asked timidly. She was scared on what he would do to her.

"Since you are an orphan, why not come with me? A new place to make you strong. A place that you will make you into a warrior and fight against the Yoma!", the man replied slyly.

"Yoma? What are..Yoma?", Kagome asked innocently.

"They are monsters who feed on human guts and do that out of hunger. They are predators to us humans. It has the ability to transform to any human and can blend into the crowd. I'm surprised you didn't know them, they're everywhere!", the man looked at her curiously.

"Well I...I just never heard of these... So what is this place that will me make me a warrior?", Kagome suddenly got interested. She knew it was a bad idea to listen to a stranger whom she just met. But she had to get stronger and take back what was hers. She will have to do everything she can to gain more power.

She was weak. She always stayed behind the lines from the others while they fight. She wanted to be able to fight as well, not just as a priestess. Since childhood, she always admired the brave girls who could fight with swords and spears.

The man smirked as he sensed her desire to go. He stood up, hovering over her and took out his hand, "Welcome to our organization."

She took his hand and got up. "What is your name?", he asked sternly.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, what is yours?"

"I am Rubel."

**TBC**

**OKAY PEOPLE. Review this story!**


	3. Chapter 3: Not Again

**Hello readers out there! This is the third chapter of the story but don't worry if it still haven't taken place in the Narutoverse yet. It'll come in the next chapter so be prepared! That is all.**

**iluvsoul12: Story-chan iku!**

**Story-chan: HAI!**

Chapter 3: Not Again

Kagome Higurashi, 12-years-old, now an officially established claymore. She is considered the youngest to ever make it as an official claymore but also the weakest. She is the 47th warrior with her locks and eyes stay in the same color. Those with darker hair are considered the weakest.

She is now walking the streets of a small village where the village leader requested her to search and kill the Yoma roaming in the streets. Eyes from the villagers glared and shown fear toward her, of her being. Being a half human, half Yoma hybrid doesn't give you a good look. Every claymore, with Kagome no exception, holds a stigma and was shown as a disgrace. But they were trained not to care for such and focus on their one mission: to kill Yoma.

Honestly herself, she didn't care for the hatred and fear filled eyes gazed upon her. She was

used to it, like many claymore has have. It's been years since Rubel had taken her into the organization. She didn't like it, but endured it anyway for more power. She felt tainted, something a priestess shouldn't have done, but it was all for her revenge on her sole enemy, Naraku. Sometimes her stigma reacts and causes her pain because of her purity and miko energy trying to destroy the dirty demon remains inside of her. The good thing is that, that is a sign that her miko powers are still strong. She can still do her healing powers and taking away the impure so that is enough for her.

Suddenly, she stopped her tracks as she sensed a 'person' behind her. Much to her acute sensing for tainted energy, she had already figured out who was it that is the Yoma. She looked behind her shoulder. An ordinary man with a dull face with his daughter.

_Slash!_

_Slash!_

_Slash!_

The villagers gasped. She had struck down three villagers without any remorse or thought. The dead victims bled in purple and the corpses begun to transform into their Yoma form. But that did not stop the villagers from rioting against her.

"How could you?! They were innocent people!"

"YOU WITCH! THEY'RE NOT YOMA!"

"GET OUT OF OUR VILLAGE, YOU MONSTER!"

"Three down. One left to go..", Kagome quietly whispered. She closed her eyes and she slashed a little "girl" with a quick movement that cannot be seen with the naked eye.

The villagers were stunned and were scared. To them, she had struck down four villagers along with an innocent little girl. They all begun throwing garbage and rocks at her, cursing her. She didn't bat an eye toward the ungrateful villagers for the service she had committed. She closed her eyes to recuperate from all the commotion before making an announcement.

"Rest assured that these "villagers" are Yoma in disguise. Please pay the fine for the service I have committed for you. A man in black will come to receive your payment. If you do not wish to pay or pay at the correct cost, consider never have any of us to come and save you from the future Yoma that will prowl in these streets.", Kagome's strong yet soft or maybe even gentle, voice boomed while crossing her arms.

The villagers became scared and agreed to her. She then walked soundlessly, which surprised the villagers at the moment, and searched for an inn to stay for the night. She wanted at the very least to treat herself a little favor and make a little comfort after all the murder upon the Yoma she has done. But the register did not allow her out of fear and ended up going out of the village and into the forest nearby.

She took out her claymore and stuck it into the ground and rested her back against it. She was still aware of her surroundings as she continued to rest. The mysterious man in black, Rubel, walked slowly toward her. She opened her eyes a little and saw him standing in front of her.

"What a beautiful night, isn't it?", he mused while looking at the night sky.

"What do you want?", she asked a bit annoyed. She was a little tired after three days of no sleep. It had been Yoma killing and more Yoma killing.

"Don't be so hasty at me now. Here's a little something..", he handed her a black card with a symbol on it. It seems this warrior is reaching to her limits and almost becoming the Awakened Being.

Kagome looked at him blankly but behind her eyes were sadness. This symbol, represented her dear friend that she had made during their training period. Her dear friend who was closing in on becoming an Awakened Being already begun to crack a little of her heart. She had dealt with this kind of stuff in the past as well, in her other life in the other world. She didn't want to end her dearest friend's life, but she knew what she had to do.

"I know it's painful, but I know you're the person to be able to handle this. Especially how close you are to her... This is what she would have wanted in the first place, to have a friend place her at peace.", Rubel philosophied his little speech. Although he did truly believed she was the right choice to put her friend at peace.

Kagome looked into the stars of the sky. They were dull but beautiful. That didn't make sense now did it? So this is how it'll end for her friend. She had cherished her friend more than anyone else since her final moments in the Feudal Era. It was sort of nostalgic to feel that it'll happen again. She'll just be left alone again. Maybe it was her very existence tended to end her precious people's lives. Her dark locks covered her eyes as a small tear streamed down to her chin.

_It was dawn and she had set out to find her friend, Kagome knew the exact place and moment of where she is. She was close and the job can be quickly done. But somewhere deep down in her heart is being teared apart. It was like saying that she shouldn't do it. She consciously knew she had to, her personal feelings didn't matter.

She walked out of the forest and into the village. She was almost there. Behind the village was a ruined town. It was deserted with debris and shatter buildings and columns. She sensed around and found her friend at the correct spot. She was a little farther from Kagome but not far from her radar.

She gained closer and closer to her friend until they finally met face to face. There was no slight emotion written on their face but sadness inside them, knowing that they will part from each other, permanently. Kagome closed her eyes.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it Kagome?", her friend greeted sadly. Her lips graced a tiny sorrowful smile of departure. Wishing that it didn't have to come to this.

"It has, my dear friend.", Kagome replied with small hint of sadness. A gentle smile was also given toward her friend, exchanging smiles before the final moment.

Words did not pass from their lips anymore as it was already spoken through silence. Longing and loneliness clashed into their body and soul, knowing that they can never see each other ever again. Kagome lifted her arm to grip onto her claymore but also hesitating to slay her own friend. It was wrong but she knew what she had to do it, even if it was something she didn't want to do. She drew out her claymore and gripped it tightly. Her bangs covered her eyes that had shown anymore sadness and grief. She continued to hestitate to move, personal feelings rampaged into her mind.

"Do it, Kagome. Let me die as a human. I beg of you!", her friend pleaded. Her friend fell into all fours and awaited for her dear friend to cut her head. "Please hurry." Suddenly, energy from her began to glow out and slowly transforming her friend into the disgusting Awakened Being. She breathed hard as she attempted to suppress as much Yoki. "PLEASE!", she begged again.

Kagome locked on onto her target and speedly cut down her friend as she wished to. Her friend's slain head flew off. It was over, it was finally over. But somewhere in her heart told her that it was the wrong decision to do that. She was a priestess after all, she could've brought her friend back from her Awakened Being. Not that she knew how, but she could've done something that didn't have to send her friend away forever. And the somewhere of her heart was shot with a needle. It made her bleed, tears have rushed down from her eyes as she caressed her friend's corpse.

She murmured to her friend's dead body, "Goodbye my Sherry. Goodbye..goodbye." As she spent her final moment with her body before burying her at her death spot. Kagome performed her usual spiritual prayers as a priestess for the dead.

After that was over, she stood up and held up her bloodied blade to the sun. It dripped onto her face, reminding of the crime as a friend she committed. Horrible thing, but it already happened. She wanted to mourn and cry for her dear friend Sherry, but it's never a time for her to do that anymore, not as a Claymore anyway.

She sheathed her sword and moved onto her new destination but before that, she looked at the grave she made for her friend. Suddenly, she saw a bright pinkish light glowing from all around her. It was the Shikon no Tama that glowed before her. She attempted to grab ahold of it but she fell into utter darkness into unconsciousness.

Little did she know that she is now in a new destination, a new world she has come by for another adventure.

**Okay. End of chapter three. Sorry for the sort of short chapter. Just so you know that I tend to make chapter short because I'm not as of a detailed person to begin with. I tried my best to detail as much emotion as i can think of or detailed as many actions I can put of. But like I said, if the chapter is short, sorry. I want a longer chapter like many other authors but I can't, not enough thought. And I want more reviews...I need writing critism to improve my writing. Please, just put your thought into the review! It motivates me a lot if there were more reviews... But thank you for reading and wait for the fourth chapter that is yet to come.**

**I'm out~~~~~~~**

**~iluvsoul12**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay..this is the 4th chapter of this story. Not much to say but I was really hoping for more reviews. I just love reading people's thoughts, whether they are offensive or kind. That's kind of all..Like I said, I was expecting more reviews... **

**Pairing: (Sort of altering a little..) Main: Sasuke/Kagome Side: Naruto/Kagome;InuYasha/Kagome**

**iluvsoul12: Story-chan iku!**

**Story-chan: HAI~!**

Chapter 4: Again with the Dimensional Jump, but Now to Konohagakure

Kagome woke up on the grassy ground surrounded with trees. But, she saw something up ahead, a road that is. She attempted to get up but faltered a little from the sudden shock on the body of transporting from a long distance in little time. She took a step toward the road. Step by step. Until she saw the road led to a gate with a huge sign with a weird leaf symbol.

Her body felt tired but decided to move forward toward a gate. She noticed two humans in a stand, probably guarding. They noticed her walking closer to the village.

"Who are you foreigner? What is your business here?", one of them asked sternly. The two both looked at her style of clothing. It was weird. She had 2 sets of shoulder pauldrons, a chest clasp, a sword carrier/backpack piece, a plate skirt, wrist cuffs, handplates, greaves, cape, tight white clothing. A symbol was on her mock-neck dickie was also rather strange too. Most of all, where in the world would have people dressed in this style of armor?

"I by no means to be a harm of you. I am-", She paused before falling into unconsciousness. 

A few hours later, Kagome woke up again but now in a bed in a strange room. It what look like to her a small infirmary. She sat up and looked out the window next to her. Her armor and suit had been already taken off from her and she was dressed in a hospital gown.

"This is probably why I'm listed the 47th rank. My body is weak and can hardly stay stable. My mentality seems to lose a bit of my own control each day. Am I truly destined to be this weak and a failure?", She negatively asked herself in her mind. "And soon the dark flesh of the Yoma will take over this body. I have made a huge mistake." (AN: I know this might cause a plot hole or like some sort of a confusion but it'll be explained once the time is right.)

Suddenly, a woman in a black kimono, or so Kagome thinks, came in through the door along with a nurse. Kagome looked at them with curiosity of what they wanted from her.

But what stunned her was that the woman in the black kimono had smiled at her. Ever since she became a Yoma-human hybrid, no one dared to glance at her, smiling at her no less. But. It could've been that they didn't know what she was or how dangerous. She had sensed these humans weren't weak as well, smelling the strong energy from them. It made her feel somewhat, suspicious.

"Hello there. My name is Shizune. What's yours?", Shizune asked kindly as she continued to smile warmly at her.

"...My name is Kagome, Higurashi Kagome. Where am I?", She asked her sternly. With the weird energy radiating a little from this Shizune, as well as the nurse, it made her body feel extremely weird as if she had some sort of that same energy as well. Nothing made sense at all to her.

As if paused for a moment from this child's firmness, she replied gently,"You are in one of the ninja villages, Konohagakure, village hidden in the leaves."

"Ahem..Shizune.", the nurse fakely coughed, trying to get Shizune's attention. Shizune turned toward the nurse to hear what she needed to say. "As through the examination of her body, we notice her abdomen bears an unhealable incision placed onto her. A stitched cut that runs from the throat through her mons pubis." The nurse reported.

This intrigued Shizune. What happened to this girl Kagome? She does have some sort of a fighting spirit as if glowing through her entire body. Was it Orochimaru's doing? Questions kept piling up in her mind.

Kagome sat there and listened to the two talk. They were mere observations but what they didn't know about was what it is inside of her. It didn't matter really. She sensed that she isn't anywhere near the world she just came from, judging the Japanese style of clothing of Shizune. It made her remember the time where she was back in Japan wih her family. Well, they're probably long gone now. She looked out the window bitterly.

"Kagome-chan. Do you feel well right now? We need to you to see the village's leader. And sorry we'll have to put you through interrogation later.", Shizune informed the girl.

"I feel fine, and alright.", Kagome replied softly and got out of bed slowly. "Can I wear back my original armor?"

"You may."

Kagome took off her hospital gown as it fell onto the floor. She saw her armor and suit on a table nearby and dressed back into it. She walked out the hospital room along with the two and into the Hokage's tower. They all made it to the front of the Hokage's office and awaited for the Hokage to call them in. The nurse went back to work so she left.

A few minutes later, the Hokage called them in. Shizune and Kagome entered the office. Shizune went up to the Hokage and gave her a medical report on Kagome. The Hokage looked over the report with numerous questions floating in her head, just like Shizune had.

"So, tell me. what is your name and business in this village?", the Hokage started.

"My name is Higurashi Kagome. I have no purpose of this village other than dropping by here. I am by no means of a harm to this village if that is what you are thinking.", Kagome calmly explained.

"Oh? Is that so? Then may I ask..why this village? Where are you from?", The Hokage interrogated her.

"I don't know. I'm not from here or in this world. I know you may not believe me, but this is not the world I belong so I cannot say where I am from, for that you will not know that place.", Kagome gave her honest reply. There wasn't any point in lying, whether they had believed her or not. She wouldn't be able to lie either way. She knew nothing of this world or the places here, or how the society is constructed.

The Hokage looked at her disbelievingly. What kind of lie is that? Or is she telling the truth? The chain of suspicion grew quite long. It's not everyday that a girl from another world pops into the village. But strange things happen everyday that she probably did tell the truth. Although it sounded more or less than a bluff.

"Please speak the truth. Or you will be sent down to the interrogation room and will be tortured.", the Hokage warned her sternly. She was not to be taken for a fool.

Kagome closed her eyes and rethinked about what she said. She was telling the truth but she had to make it more believeable. She will have to lie a little of her story. A little story that is told leaving some facts aside to make it more believable..

"I am from a nameless island that is far from this entire continent. I have been transported here by mistake. I have no intentions of staying here, but I do not know how I got here. I know very little about this continent so it may be so that I cannot return to my home island.", Kagome reexplained to the Hokage. The torture would be nothing to her if she was sent there, but it would cause too much of a trouble for her.

The Hokage closed her eyes and let the information sink into her head. It was more believeable but was it the truth, or what she said at first the truth. As long she doesn't pay any harm to anyone in the village, she could let her stay.

"May I ask you something?", the Hokage asked in a firm voice.

"Yes?", Kagome replied with no void of emotion.

"Do you know what's a ninja?", the Hokage asked her.

"Yes. But I know very little about them."

"Are you able to fight? Are you willing to become a ninja?", the Hokage asked her suddenly as if promoting her.

That shocked Kagome. Her? A ninja? Why do suddenly? What does ninjas have to do with anything?

As if the Hokage readily knew what she was thinking about,"This is a ninja village and ninjas are priored as the soldiers of the village's military. Do you wish to train to become one? I'm sure Shizune told you that.", the Hokage explained. "You will enter the ninja academy and become a trainee and graduate. Seeing you are already too old for the beginning classes, you will enter the final grade level class and you will be tested. You will get extra help since you may start get accustomed into a fighting style."

Shizune was shocked by the Hokage's bold move. Kagome thought about what the Hokage said. It may be a good opportunity for to learn to become strong again and redeem herself. She can also use this opportunity to kill _him._ Yes. Learning new styles would be very useful for her.

"Alright.", she agreed. This was too suddent and reckless move, or was it pity? She does not know.

"Now. Fill out this registration to become a citizen and this application to become a ninja-in-training in the Ninja Academy. And you will have to get materials and housing. Right now, the Spiral Ends apartment is a place for you to rent and I will lend you a small loan until you can pay me back.", the Hokage offered so generously.

"Why? Why are you doing this for me? Aren't you the least to be suspicious?", Kagome asked in confusion.

"That may be so. But I have my reasons.", the Hokage smiled. "TonTon, get Kakashi here." She ordered as TonTon saluted cutely and pranced off.

Kakashi then suddenly appeared before them in a puff of smoke with TonTon in his arms. "Yes Hokage-sama?"

"Take this girl to her apartment, Spiral Ends, and tour her around the village. I want her to buy materials for her living and ninja tools and equipment.", the Hokage ordered sternly. She threw the apartment keys toward her for her to catch. She caught it and looked at the Hokage.

As for Kakashi, he looked over her and saw her in a strange attire. A silver armor in a complete non-ninja style, but it did give off the warrior aura in her. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously, who was this girl?

"And oh! Kagome-chan. I am the fifth Hokage of Konohagakure. My name is Tsunade, it is a pleasure to have you here in our village.", the Hokage smiled as she introduced herself. "And as you already know, this is Shizune." She gestured toward Shizune who waved. "And Hatake Kakashi." She gestured toward her tour guide. "The both are jounin-level ninjas and are quite powerful."

Kagome looked at them and gently smiled as a polite sign or gesture as a hello. "My name is Higurashi Kagome.", she reintroduced herself a little more cheerfully.

"Alright Kagome-chan! Let's walk you through the entire village.", Kakashi told her and ushered her to walk out with him. The two left and both the Hokage and Shizune was left alone.

"Was it alright to have her to become a citizen- a ninja so rashly? We barely know anything about her!", Shizune panickly asked the Hokage, Tsunade.

"I know what I am doing. I know who she is. Remember the tale of the Shikon no Tama?", Tsunade replied to Shizune with a question. Her face was quite intrigued.

"Y-Yeah..What does that have to do with anything?", Shizune skeptically asked her.

"The folktale was no mere tale. Nor was it a legend. It is a story that had been passed down many ages as it were taken place in a different set of world. Higurashi Kagome was the main character of it, you see? She did mention she was from a different world. Was this a mere coincidence? Or some sort of an alternate?", Tsunade explained to her while she stood up and looked out the window, seeing Kagome with Kakashi walking around.

This shocked Shizune. Tsunade was right. The name from Higurashi Kagome WAS from the tale. Maybe she was from the tale or a mere coincidence where she happens to fall onto with the name? "What does this mean, Tsunade-sama?", Shizune asked worriedly.

"I don't know Shizune. All we can do is watch. We can put her through with Ibiki and have her interrogated to make her spill every last drop. Shizune, this is no coicidence. It might just be _her_.", Tsunade firmly stated as she turned over to Shizune. She might be right was she?

Who was Kagome? Why was she here? The tale of the Shikon no Tama...Is she really one the characters? No one knew except for her.

**That was kind of long. This chapter..I've got to say, it may or may not turn out really well because I started out with effort and ended the chapter with no real good thought into it. And I need a beta-reader for this story. Review now or no more chapters! Just kidding. I'll write whenever I want~ Toodles~ (Lots of cliffies~)**

**I'm out~~~~~~**

**-iluvsoul12**


End file.
